Little Moments
by flowerpower71
Summary: A series of one shots that take place during, between, and after the chapters of "The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy." Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Livy the Single Lady

**Author's note: The plot bunny hoped into my mind and refuses to let me sleep! I figured that since The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy is practically over (There is still ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT before anyone asks) and we still got a little bit longer to wait till February when the sequal comes out, I decided to write a series of one shots that take place between, during, and after the chapters. Fair warning these one shots will NOT be in order, but I will explain in the author's note when said one shot is taking place. Anywho, I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They belong to Peyo, but I do own Livy.**

**This chapter takes place the day before chapter 16 Practice soup and a plan.**

Livy was in the stables brushing Brownie. She was enjoying her solitude as she stroked the brown mare's mane.

"There is just something so calming about brushing a horse Brownie." Livy sighed.

Brownie neighed and nuzzled the girl, thanking her master for the brush.

"Your welcome." Livy laughed as the horses breath tickled her neck. Livy looked around, making sure that no one was around before she pulled out her ipod.

She turned the musical device on and searched for the song she wanted. She put up the brush and looked around one last time, as she shut the door to the stables.

Then she pressed play and belted out the words to the song that started playing.

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club_

_Just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_He decided to dip_

_But now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him_

_He up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_I cried my tears_

_For three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

Meanwhile Peewit was walking around the courtyard making his way to the stables to check on Biquette. He paused when he noticed the stable doors shut and heard Livy singing from the other side.

Curious, the jester cracked the doors open ever so slightly and held back the fit of giggles that threatened to escape as he watched the crazy dance his friend was doing as she sang.

_Cause if you like it _

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it _

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_Once you see that he want it_

_Cause if you like it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Woah oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Cause if you like _

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it _

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_Cause if you like it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Johan had come out of the castle into the courtyard to practice his archery, when he noticed Peewit peeping into the stables shaking with laughter.

"Peewit what are you-"

"SHHH!" Peewit hissed and motioned the squire to look. Johan peeked through the crack in the door and held back his own laughter while Livy, oblivious to the two spies continued her very bad impersonation at the single ladies dance.

_I got gloss on my lips_

_A man on my hips_

_Fit me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up_

_Drink in my cup_

_I could care less what you think_

_I need no permission_

_Did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn_

_And now your gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cause if you like it _

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Cause if you like it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_Once you see that he want it_

_Cause if you like it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Woah oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh _

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Cause if you like it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad _

_Once you see that he want it_

_Cause if you like it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Woah oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

Johan and Peewit were now falling down trying desperately to hold in their laughter. Neither boy knew if the dance she was attempting to do was some sort of ritual or what but what ever it was it was hilarious.

Livy may be able to sing, dancing is a whole different story.

_Don't treat me to the things of the world_

_I'm not that kinda girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_He's a man that makes me_

_Then takes me and delivers me_

_To a destiny to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me in to your arms_

_Say I'm the one you want_

_If you don't you'll be alone_

_And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Woah oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Cause if you liked it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad_

_Once you see that he want it_

_Cause if you like it _

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Woah oh oh_

_Cause if you like it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it_

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_Cause if you like it _

_Then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Woah oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh_

Livy finished her song and dance and the boys ran into the castle before their female friend caught them.

Once behind the safety of the castle walls the two released the laughter that they had been holding the whole time. Peewit fell onto the floor clutching his sides, and Johan leaned against the wall.

"W-what kind of a dance was that?" Peewit asked still laughing.

"I don't know Peewit. I don't know."

The two continued to laugh until their sides hurt.

"What's so funny?"

Johan and Peewit immediately silenced and turned to find Livy staring at the two like they had three heads.

Peewit couldn't help himself and busted out laughing again. Johan lightly kicked the jester to shut him up, and Livy continued to look confused.

"Just a funny joke M'lady." Johan explained.

"A very funny joke." Peewit added still snickering.

"What joke?" Livy asked innocently.

"Uh-" both boys said in unison trying to think of a joke.

"What do you call a fly with out wings?" Peewit asked.

"I give up." Livy said shrugging her shoulders.

" A walk!" Peewit busted out laughing again and Johan joined in.

Livy just stared at the two very confused. Peewit she could understand laughing at such a corny joke, but normally Johan would just dryly laugh at the joke to pity the jester, not full on die of laughter laugh.

"Ok?" Livy said wanting to put an end to the weirdness. "So Johan ya ready to spar?"

"Yes M'lady. Let me go get the sparring swords."

The squire and the girl went off to go find the wooden swords leaving Peewit to himself. The jester calmed his giggles and an idea formed in his head.

"I think I know what I am going to sing at the festival."

**Author's note: Ok I know this was kinda lame, but hopefully the others will be better. I got a bunch of little one shots in mind. Some will be fluffly, others sad, and then there will be some that are just plain funny. Hope you enjoyed this one shot and keep a lookout for other chapters.**

**Until next time, Please review TTFN Ta ta for now.**

**Also please check out me and CartoonCaster21's collaboration story questions. It's extremely random but funny**


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet dreams & a daring escape

**Author's note: This oneshot takes place the night before "Teething tots and an accident."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johan Peewit or any of the smurfs. I only own Livy now after you read this PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Oh no, not again." Johan thought as he heard yet another whimper come from Livy's bedroom. The young squire had been up and went down into the kitchen and got himself a drink of water. On his way back to his bedroom he had heard a small whimper come from the girls room.

Johan poked his head in through the door and could see that Livy was once again being plauged by nightmares.

Johan debated what to do. Should he go in? Should he wake her? He'd already woke her up once before. What would she think if she found him in her room again?

Livy whimpered again and tossed around in her bed. Johan frowned. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"No...no..." Livy moaned.

Johan sighed and quietly tiptoed into the room and sat his candle on the nightstand.

Livy turned over to her other side and Johan remembered a technique his mother used whenever he would have nightmares.

He reached out his hand and gently rubbed her back as he quietly hummed a lullaby.

Livy seemed to stiffen slightly but soon relaxed. She stopped shaking and her breathing became more smooth.

Once Johan finished the song, Livy appeared to be sound asleep. Her nightmare seemed to have stopped and he went to leave.

Johan stopped when he heard a light thud come from the bed. He turned his head but Livy had not moved. What made that noise?

He tiptoed to the other side of the bed and could not help but smile as he found the culprit.

Lying on the ground was the teddy bear that he had won for her on Festival Day. He had all but forgotten about the bear.

He bent down and picked up the stuffed animal smirking at it as he remembered that day. His heart started to beat faster as he remembered when she sang. He just loved her singing.

Johan shook his head of these thoughts.

"Stop it!" he chastised himself.

"_Why don't you just admit that you love her and get over your pride?"_ Johan's reasonable side suggested.

"Because I don't love her. That's why."

"_Johan you are knee deep in denial!"_

"I am not in denial!"

"_Sure your not."_

Johan shook his head again as he tried to block out his reasonable side. The squire looked at the bear in his hands. He gently lifted up one of Livy's arms and placed the bear under it. Once Johan placed her arm back down Livy moved her arm and hugged the bear.

Johan smiled at the sleeping girl. He couldn't help but to think about how pretty she looked with the moonlight shining on her. How her long brown hair lay sprawled across the pillows.

He pulled the blankets a little higher up on her and smiled at the sleeping beauty.

Johan squinted as the sun shown brightly in his eyes. He squinted and blinked as he came out of his slumber.

Something was different about his room. The window was supposed to be over his bed not across the room. The furniture was different as well.

Johan's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he turned his head.

The young squire about fell out of the bed when he saw Livy sleeping next to him.

He had fallen asleep in Livy's room! He didn't even remember falling asleep at all.

Livy made a noise and rolled over. Quick as a flash Johan rolled out of the bed and scooted himself under the bed.

Livy slowly opened her emerald green eyes and yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning world." she said groggily as she climbed out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as Johan heard the bathroom door close he let out a silent sigh of relief. Just as he was about to crawl out from under the bed, he had to duck back under as the bathroom door opened again.

Livy walked out and grabbed her robe that was laying across a chair and disappeared into the bathroom once more.

Johan waited a full minute before he finally crawled out from under the bed. He put his hand on the door knob and was just about to walk out when he quickly shut the door again as he noticed Amelia one of the maids walk by carrying a tub of water.

"Miss Olivia, I brought the water for your bath." the maids voice called through the door.

Johan saw the doorknob to the bathroom turn and the squire did the only thing he could do. He jumped out the window.

"Thanks Amelia." he heard Livy say as he clung to a vine that was wrapped around the tower.

Johan sighed with relief. He climbed down the rest of the vine and landed safely in the courtyard. He snuck back into the castle through the back door and made his way back to his room to get ready for the day.

"Something weird happened to me this morning." Livy was saying to Johan and Peewit during breakfast.

"What happened?" Peewit asked as he shoveled another mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

"This morning when I woke up I saw a second candle on my nightstand."

Johan had been drinking some orange juice as she said this and did a partial spit take and started to choke on the drink. How could he forget to grab the candle?

"Johan control yourself!" Dame Barbra scolded the choking squire.

"Are you alright Johan?" the king asked.

"Quite alright sire," Johan said between coughs. He got his breath back and said "Just went down the wrong way."

Everyone eyed the squire warily but went back to their breakfast.

"So," Livy started changing the subject, "After breakfast would you guys like for me to teach you a game?"

"What kind of game?" Johan asked glad that the subject of the candle had been dropped.

"Oh just something that I like to call one of America's favorite pastimes." Livy said with a smirk. "Poker."

**Author's note: Ok so the whole Johan accidently falling asleep in Livy's room bit was not originally planned but if I just left it at the fluffiness at the beginning of the chapter, it would have been super short. So I figured I would throw in some awkward comedy.**

**So as always press the pretty blue button and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Shake it

**Author's note: This chapter takes place two days before the chapter "The bored King." In this chapter you will learn why you should never, ever, ever, EVER, allow Peewit to borrow your ipod.**

**The next chapter after this will be a continuation from this one BTW. **

**Anywho I do not own Johan, Peewit, or any of the smurfs. They are all the wonderful creations created by Peyo.**

**Livy belongs to me.**

_There was a maiden a maiden so fair,_

"No no. That won't work."

_Reach for the stars, and never stop dreaming_

"No that's terrible!"

_Hear the clang of the bell _

_And the horses feet _

_And the screams of the foe_

_who fell_

"No! Ugh!"

The good King had fallen in a state of boredom and as the jester, it was Peewit's job to entertain him.

Peewit had tried every single trick, told every single joke, and sang every single song that he knew and still the King was bored.

Right now the blonde haired, blue eyed jester was busy trying his hardest to write a new song to perform for the king, but he was having a severe case of writers block.

"Come on Peewit! Think! Think! Think!" Peewit said to himself as he paced the room. Peewit climbed onto his bed and hung his head off the side upside down in an attempt to get the blood flowing to his brain...still nothing.

Peewit sighed an exasperated sigh. He had been in his room for an hour and a half now trying to write a new song and he still didn't even have a tune to play. He was drawing a complete blank.

Peewit heard the light sound of footsteps make there way across the hall. He watched upside down as Livy walked by his room eating an apple and very quietly sing a song to herself.

_If they say why? Why?_

_Tell 'em that it's human nature_

_Why? Why?_

_Does he do me that way_

_If they say why? Why?_

_Just tell them that it's human nature_

_Why? Why?_

_Does he do me that way_

Peewit rolled his eyes. She had a song to sing and here he was with absolutely no idea what to write. Wait a minute- That's it!

"Livy! Ow!" Peewit had slipped off the bed in his excitement and hit his head on the floor. He shook it off and hopped to his feet running out of the room.

"Livy!"

"Huh?" Livy called being brought back to reality by the jesters calls.

"Livy can I borrow your Jpod?"

"My what?"

"That thing that your always listening to music to."

"Oh you mean my ipod?"

"Yeah that."

"Well, I don't mind you borrowing it but why?"

"Because the king is still bored and I can't think of any thing else that would entertain him." the jester explained.

"So you was thinking you would sing a song to the king from my time huh?" Livy asked smugly as she took a bite of her apple.

"Please? Don't make me beg." Peewit said as he clasped his hands together and got on his knees.

"You already are begging."

"Work with me here please?" Peewit replied sarcastically.

"I already said you could borrow it."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Peewit cried as he hugged her legs.

"I'll go get it!" Peewit said as he took off running towards Livy's room.

"Peewit!" Livy called after him.

"What?" Peewit called back as he skidded to a stop. Livy reached into her pocket and pulled out the ipod and held it up for Peewit to see.

"I knew it was there the whole time." Peewit said crossing his arms and refusing to make eye contact.

"Sure you did Peewit. Sure you did."

"Ok so this is how you turn it on, this controls the volume, this is replay, and this is skip." Livy explained as she showed the jester how to work the musical device.

"You got it?"

"I think so." Peewit replied as he messed with the ipod.

"If you need help with it just come find me. I'll be in the courtyard sparring with Johan."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Peewit said not paying attention to her. Livy rolled her eyes and laughed quietly as she left Peewits room, and went to her own to get her bow and arrows.

Fascinated was not the best word to describe the feelings Peewit had toward the music device. His eye's glowed like a small child's on Christmas morning as he ran his thumb over the dial.

"How can so many different types of songs be in such a small device?" he wondered. Peewit listened to a few songs by some people by the names of, Lady Gaga, Daughtry, Taylor Swift, Nickelback, and Bruno Mars and many others. All of them were such amazing songs. Nothing like he'd ever heard. How could he pick?

"Sire I am pleased to announce that I have a new song to sing to you." Peewit announced proudly a couple of hours later as he stood at the foot of the King's throne.

"Well let's hear it." the King said in a monotone voice not really caring. Livy gave Peewit a smile and a thumbs up sign from where she and Johan stood on the side of the throne.

Peewit smiled back and tuned his lute. Once he got it at the right pitch he strummed it and started to sing.

_Let's drop!_

_Yeah!_

_Come on!_

_Shake it! Shake it!_

_I'll take you home _

_If you don't leave me at the front door_

_(leave me at the front door)_

_Your boy's cold_

_But girl were getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways_

_That I could get inside_

_(Get inside)_

_Tonight your falling in love_

_Let me go now_

_This feeling's tearing me up_

_Here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this_

_Will you move like that?_

_Come on!_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake _

_Shake shake it!_

_Shake shake_

_Shake Shake_

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake_

_Shake Shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake it_

Livy's eyes grew to the size of saucers. She had forgotten about that song! She didn't tell Peewit that all the songs on her ipod might not be the most...appropriate to sing in front of royalty. Luckily though the King didn't seem to understand the songs true meaning.

_Your lips tremble_

_But your eyes are in a straight stare_

_( In a straight stare)_

_Were on the bed_

_but your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places_

_That I could hide_

_(I could hide)_

_Tonight your falling in love_

_Let me go now_

_This feelings tearing me up_

_Here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back_

_Now if she moves like this_

_Will you move like that?_

_Come on!_

_Shake shake_

_Shake Shake _

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake _

_Shake Shake it_

_Shake Shake_

_Shake shake _

_Shake shake it_

Livy started to tremble as she held in her laughter. Oh if they only knew.

_I saw you dancing_

_And I couldn't get you off my mind_

_I could tell that you could tell_

_I was taking my time_

_But I was thinking of ways_

_To get you to stay tonight_

_Your body's shaking_

_Turn me on _

_So I can turn off the lights_

_Now if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this_

_Will you move like that?_

_Come on!_

_Shake Shake_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake it_

_Shake Shake_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake _

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake Shake_

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake _

_Shake shake_

_Shake Shake it_

_Shake Shake_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake it_

_Shake shake_

_Shake shake _

_Shake shake it_

Livy couldn't control her laughter any longer. She squeaked out an "Excuse me." to the King and Johan and ran past Peewit, and through the doors.

Once far enough away Livy busted out laughing. She put her hand against the wall to steady herself as she laughed. Tears rolled down her face and she started to gasp for breath.

"What on earth is so funny?" Johan asked as he and Peewit ran up to her.

"T-That song!" Livy gasped out before giggles took her over again.

"What's wrong with it?" Peewit asked confused.

"Peewit do you even know what that song's about?" Livy asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Dancing? I don't know." the jester admitted.

Livy got a hold of herself and bent down and whispered the songs true meaning. Peewits eyes grew huge and he turned green.

"It is?"

Livy nodded.

"And I just-" he stammered in shock.

Livy nodded her head again.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD ANYONE MAKE UP A SONG ABOUT THAT? ARE THE PEOPLE OF YOUR TIME ALWAYS THAT VULGAR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"To be honest I forgot that that song was even on there." Livy defended trying desperately not to smile, and was failing miserably.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Peewit turned on his heel and ran out of the room with one hand covering his mouth.

Livy busted out laughing again. She did feel bad for forgetting to warn Peewit but she could not stop laughing. Livy calmed herself down and looked at Johan.

"I should have warned him about that song." Livy admitted.

"One question," Johan started.

"Go on"

What IS that song about exactly?"

Meanwhile Peewit had run outside and was losing his lunch in a rose bush. He could not believe that he had just sung that song. In front of the king! Peewit just prayed that the King didn't know what that song was about.

Once the jester had emptied out the contents of his stomach he stood there panting. He was mad at Livy for not warning him about that song. He had to get back at her. But how?

"Just bring it around back." Peewit heard the cook say.

Peewit peeked through the bushes and saw Thomas as he delivered a supply of wine to the kitchen.

An evil little smile formed on Peewit's lips as an idea formed in his mind. An idea for revenge!

**Ok ok I know that this is similar to chapter one, BUT this chapter ties into the next which will have some funny fluffiness so bear with me. BTW Peewit's reaction was basically mine when I found out what the song's true meaning was. No I did not throw up, but I did kinda spazz out pretty bad. xD**

**Anyway the first song was Human Nature by Michael Jackson, the other Shake it by Metro Station. As always review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Alcohol

**Authors Note: This chapter takes place a couple of hours from where the last left off. We get to see what Peewit's revenge is and some fluffiness between Johan and Livy. ;D **

**I own nothing! (except Livy)**

Alcohol. For some it's a drink used for celebrations. Others it's a way to escape their troubles. And then there are the people who just enjoy a bit of the bubbly, but to Livy, alcohol is just nothing but trouble.

It was because of a drunk driver that her parents were taken from her. It was because of alcohol that caused her Uncle to beat her. Granted he wasn't the most pleasant of men when he was sober but her was one hundred times worse when he was drunk. Not to mention the fact that she had witnessed first hand the effects of hangovers from her fellow classmates at school.

It was these reasons and others why Livy never touched the stuff. Sure wine was served with dinner every night, but Livy would just opt for water or juice instead. Yes the first couple of nights after she first arrived at the castle she would take a glass to be polite, but she never actually drank the wine. She would just put the goblet to her lips and pretend to drink. She had her reasons why she didn't.

Perhaps if Peewit would have known the reason why his friend refused the wine, perhaps he wouldn't have done what he had done. Perhaps he would have chosen a different form of revenge to inflict upon the girl. But he did not so he did what he did.

It was dinner time and Johan and Livy were engaged in a deep conversation. Something about some sort of potion or something. Peewit wasn't paying attention. The young jester was waiting for his chance to strike.

Livy and Johan were to engrossed in their conversation to pay attention and the King was still bored as he played with his food and Dame Barbra was to busy in her attempts to cut her food the proper way.

Now was his chance. Peewit looked one last time and "accidently" bumped Livy's goblet, which caused the drink to wobble and then spilled the grape juice right into Livy's lap.

"And so you mix the rock powder with the- AH!" Livy shrieked as she felt something cold and wet land in her lap. She pushed back in her chair and stood up to reveal a rather large purple stain on her dress.

"Oh how clumsy of me! I am so sorry Livy!" Peewit said as he picked up the knocked over goblet.

"Master Peewit do be more careful!" Dame Barbra scolded.

"Here let me get you another drink." Peewit offered. Quick as a flash the jester snatched up the goblet and disappeared into the kitchen while Livy left to go change. Johan eyed the kitchen door. Peewit was up to something and he knew it.

Once safe within the kitchen the jester went over to the wine cellar. Lucky for him the cook had retired for the day and no one else was around to stop him.

He opened the door and entered the wine cellar in search of his choice of weapon. He selected a rather strong brand of wine.

"Perfect"

After struggling with the cork for a few minutes, he tipped the bottle and let the purple liquid fill the goblet. He replaced the cork and put the half emptied bottle on the rack.

Peewit then turned on his heel and chuckled quietly as he exited the cellar and then the kitchen.

Peewit returned to the dining room just as Amelia finished mopping up the mess and Livy returned now wearing a different dress identical to the one Peewit had spilled the juice on.

"Here ya go Livy sorry about that." Peewit said as he handed the girl the drink.

"That's alright Peewit. Accidents happen." Livy replied as she returned to her seat. Johan eyed the jester, but Peewit ignored him and stuffed a mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

After a moment, the spill was forgotten and everyone went back to their eating and conversing.

Peewit kept watching Livy out of the corner of his eye. Anxiously waiting for her to take a drink. Dang it! Why won't she just shut up and drink already?

Once Johan had started to talk Livy finally grabbed her goblet and took a sip. She crinkled her nose at the odd taste that filled her mouth.

"Is something the matter M'lady?" Johan asked her when he saw the odd look on the girls face.

"My drink just tastes kinda funny is all." she said. Oddly enough she took another small sip. She shrugged her shoulders and said "It's still good."

Livy took over the conversation but failed to notice the look that Johan shot towards Peewit who kept stuffing his mouth to keep himself from giggling or smiling.

Not to minutes later dinner was over and everyone went their seperate ways. Every one that is except for a certain blonde and a certain brunette.

"So how ya like your "grape juice?" Peewit asked with a chuckle.

Livy didn't answer him as she guzzled down the supposed juice.

Ten minutes later

"(hiccup) Hey...(hiccup)...that curtain is red...(hiccup)" Livy giggled as she pointed to a nearby curtain.

"Yes it is." Peewit chuckled. " I guess Livy had more than her share." he thought aloud.

"Hey Peelit...(hiccup) I know you from somewhere..."

"Uh were friends." Peewit explained to the drunken girl.

"No...(hiccup) that's not it (hiccup)... Can I has some more grape juice?" She asked holding the empty goblet out to the jester.

Peewit debated, Should he? He then remembered how the girl had failed to warn him about the song and how he had made a fool of himself in front of the king.

"Sure." the devious little jester said as he took the goblet and went to refill it.

"Peewit have you seen Livy?" Johan asked the jester another fifteen minutes later.

Peewit simply pointed his thumb in the direction where the girl was currently having a conversation with a statue. Yes a statue.

"(hiccup) Do I know you from somewhere?" Livy asked the statue.

"(hiccup) Hey lady...you-your missing your arms...(hiccup)"

"Whats wrong with her?" Johan asked Peewit.

"Let's just say that she had a little bit to much to drink."

It dawned on Johan. "You spiked her drink didn't you? You purposely spilled her drink and then switched out the juice for wine! Didn't you?"

"If I say yes, what will happen?" the jester asked smugly.

"You know...(hiccup)...you don't talk much...but (hiccup) your a good listener...Let's be friends...! (hiccup)" Livy slurred.

"How much did you give her?"

"Only two glasses." Peewit explained. "...Of the strongest stuff we got."

"Peewit what on earth possessed you to do such a thing?" Johan asked facepalming himself.

"For revenge on her for not telling me about that song." Peewit explained only to be interrupted by loud laughter from Livy.

"(hiccup) Your funny hehehehe (hiccup) hehehe" Livy laughed at apparently a joke that the statue had told.

"We'll talk about this later." Johan said to Peewit as he went over to Livy.

"Livy?"

"Uh...Johan! (hiccup)...Me-meet my new friend-um (hiccup) I don't know her name." Livy slurred introducing Johan to the statue.

"Uh...Nice to meet you?" Johan said to the statue humoring the girl.

When the statue didn't reply Livy did.

"I know she doesn't talk...(hiccup)...don't take it personally...she does it to everyone (hiccup)"

"Livy your drunk." Johan said with a slight chuckle.

"I (hiccup) am?" Livy asked confused.

"Come on lets get you to bed." Johan reached over and grabbed her arm and started to lead her up the stairs.

"(hiccup) Y-you know some(hiccup)thing Johan?" Livy slurred as she stumbled up the stairs.

"What is that Livy?" Johan asked as he put her arm over his neck to help her balance better.

"(hiccup) Your a nice guy Jo(hiccup)han...Your a very nice (hiccup) guy."

"Thank you M'lady." the squire chuckled.

"M'lady?...(hiccup) Who's M'lady?...(hiccup) I-I'm Livy you silly..." she slurred.

"Your M'lady." Johan explained.

The two finally had made it to Livy's room. Johan kicked open the door and led the tipsy girl to the bed.

"J-Johan?" Livy asked as Johan helped her onto the bed.

"Yes M'lady?"

Without warning, Livy reached up and grabbed Johan by the front of his shirt and yanked him down causing his lips to crash down onto hers.

Needless to say Johan was shocked at the girls actions but what surprised him most was the fact that he didn't try to pull away.

When Livy finally did pull away the squire stumbled backwards slightly and his lips tingled from the kiss.

"I love you (hiccup)" Livy slurred.

"O-okay?" Johan mumbled not sure what to say...or think...or feel.

Livy smiled and curled up on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Johan stood there in shock for a few moments. What just happened? Johan shook his head and quietly tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Johan sighed and slid to the floor. He touched his lips with his fingertips. They still tingled and his heart started to thump wildly in his chest. Weird thing was...he actually liked the kiss.

"So she kissed you and told you she loved you?" Peewit asked the next day as he and Johan were walking the halls.

"Yes! But I'm pretty sure it was the alcohol talking." Johan replied. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Probably." Peewit replied nonchalantly.

"I still can't believe that you did that." Johan chastised the jester.

"Will you relax? Gosh a little spiked drink never hurt anyone."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Both boys jumped and turned to see a furious looking Livy on the stairs.

"Uh oh!"

"YOU SPIKED MY DRINK!" She shouted.

"No! I mean, I-"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Livy ran down the rest of the stairs pulled Johan's sword from it's sheeth and took off after the fleeing jester.

"COME HERE SO I CAN SLICE YOU UP LIKE A CHRISTMAS HAM!"

"MOMMA!"

**AN: And that is why you should never give Livy alcohol. I know this is different than what I normally write but just trying to branch out a little bit. BTW the sequal to "The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy" should be out if not next week, then on Valentines day.**

**As always please review, now if you excuse me I got to go murder a certain blonde jester. (pulls out an axe) COME BACK HERE PEEWIT!**

**Peewit: MOMMA!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tears, talk and cookies

**Author's note: This chapter takes place between "Reunited" and "Nightmares bath and a favor"**

**As always I do not own the smurfs, Johan or Peewit.**

**I only own Livy**

To anyone on the outside looking in, it would appear to be a normal day at the castle. The Knights were sparring, the King was looking over some royal decrees, and Dame Barbra was being...well Dame Barbra.

But all was not as it should be. The cook was not chasing a certain blonde out of the kitchen, Dame Barbra had gone all day without a prank or a snide comment thrown her way, and the air was freed of Peewit's screechy "songs."

"Johan have you seen Peewit?" Livy asked the squire as he cleaned his sword.

"I'm afraid not M'lady. In fact I haven't seen him since breakfast." Johan answered.

Livy frowned. Where could he be?

"Alright well I'll keep looking." she said as she started to leave.

"Perhaps you should try his room." Johan called out to her.

Livy stopped and facepalmed herself.

"That probably should have been the first place I checked."

So she continued on her way and started up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. Once at the top she turned and started down the hallway to where the jesters room was located.

Upon arrival Livy found Peewit's door half open and she could have sworn she heard the sound of sniffling coming from inside.

"Peewit?" she called gently as she poked her head through the door.

Peewit was sitting on the window sill, looking out the window as he played with something in his hands. He turned his head when he heard his name being called and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Oh! Livy, what are you doing here?" he sniffled.

"Peewit are you crying?" Livy asked as she entered the room.

"No" the blonde replied as he turned his tear stained face from her.

Livy entered and sat down next to her friend.

"Peewit look at me." she said gently.

The jester refused.

"Please Peewit, look at me." she repeated.

Peewit let out a shaky sigh and turned his head to look at the girl. His dark blue eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Whats wrong?" Livy asked concerned.

"Nothing." Peewit answered wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Well it's obviously something. Because something is nothing, and nothing is something, so ergo something is bothering you."

"What?"

"Just something my mom used to say to me when something was bothering me and I refused to tell her." Livy explained. "I never understood it either."

Peewit cracked the faintest hint of a smile but quickly let it drop.

"Now are you gonna tell me whats the matter?"

Peewit was silent for a few moments before he answered.

"Today is the anniversary of my parents death." he answered as he turned his head back to the window.

Livy bit her bottom lip as all the air was sucked out of the room.

"I know how ya feel." she started as a hand went to her locket. "How long have they been gone?"

"Ten years today." Peewit answered as he wiped his eyes again.

"Mine have been gone seven." Livy said quietly not really knowing what to say.

A shaking sound broke the silence and Livy looked up and noticed for the first time that Peewit held a baby rattle in his hands.

Peewit held the rattle as he stared at it, lost in some deep forgotten memories. That is until he felt eyes watching him. Peewit snapped out of hit and looked at the girl who was looking at the rattle.

"I've had this since I was a baby." Peewit explained as he held out the rattle for the girl to look at. Livy took the rattle in her hands and examined it.

It was made of wood and the blue and green paint was chipped and fading. It had various marks and scratches and the white ribbon that was tied around the handle was dirty and frayed but with a new paint job and a new ribbon it would be good as new.

"From what I remember my father was a carpenter and he made that himself." Peewit said as Livy turned the rattle in her hands.

"Your father was very talented." Livy said as she felt the smooth wood.

"Thanks." Peewit said as he took the rattle back.

"I know I'm to old to have this, but it's all I have left of them." Peewit said.

"No! No! I didn't think that at all." Livy said. "It's like with me and my locket. It's all I have left and you just want something to hold ya know?"

Peewit looked up at the girl wide eyed. "Yeah. That's it exactly."

Livy gave a small smile to her friend and Peewit returned it.

"You know I think your parents would be proud of you." Livy said quietly.

"For what?" Peewit asked confused. What had he done great for his parents to be proud of?

"Well for overcoming all that you had to go through and still being as happy go lucky as you are. I mean you work in the castle for Pete's sake."

"As the kings fool."

"Peewit now you know darned well that the king does not look at you like that!" Livy scolded.

"You make people laugh for a living and it's a job you love. Not to mention all the times you have helped Johan with quests."

"Yeah but I'm usually the one who runs." Peewit objected.

"Well that's true." Livy said. "...But when the going gets tough you manage to come through."

Peewit looked at the girl and she gave him a small smile. Peewit smiled back and wiped the tears of happiness from his eyes.

"Thanks Livy."

"No problem Peewit."

The two friends hugged each other, Peewit feeling so much better than he was earlier.

"Now come on. I think the cook is baking some cookies." Livy said once they broke apart.

"You said the magic words!" Peewit cheered, back to his old self.

Livy giggled and started for the door. Peewit followed but paused and put the rattle back in his drawer.

Livy stopped and waited for the jester to follow.

"Race ya!" Livy chirped as she took off running.

"Hey! No fair! Cheater!" Peewit yelled following suit as the two raced to the kitchen.

"Watch out Johan!" Livy called as she ran past the squire.

"Cheater! Get back here!" Peewit laughed as he followed her.

Johan watched and chuckled as his two friends raced each other and disappeared around the corner.

"Looks like things are back to normal."

**AN: Well looks like Livy has forgiven Peewit for what happened in the last chapter. ;)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lemme know by reviewing. Please review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Horses, man's best friend

**Author's note: Animals need love too! As mentioned briefly in TAJP&L Bayard and Brownie scared off the men that Balthazaar hired to take out the bridge and kidnap Livy. In this chapter you will find out how faithful the two horses are to their masters. Plus for my enjoyment slight hints of horsey love. :3 **

**Dolphinrain: That sounds like a great idea for a story! I would love to help you with it. Just let me know what you had in mind and I will try my best.**

**This chapter takes place between "Teething tots and an Accident" and "Heart to Heart."**

**As always I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. I only own Livy.**

"What does Balthazaar want with this girl anyway?" the man asked his partner as the two sawed the log that held up the rope bridge that it was attached to.

"Who knows, who cares?" the other replied. "We're just here to take out the bridge, grab the girl, take her to Balthazaar, and get out."

"How do we know that she will come this way?"

"She'll come," the other huffed. "And if she don't come this way then we'll just set off the rock slide. One way or another Balthazaar will get what he wants and we'll get our weight in gold."

The two men continued to saw until they heard what sounded like yelling in the distance.

"YES JOHAN I'M FINE! GOSH ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID I'M FINE! NOW KEEP YOUR FREAKING NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Someone's coming!" the first man gasped.

"Quickly into those bushes!"

The two men stopped sawing and dove into the bushes. They waited about five minutes or so until the sound of hooves was heard and two riders emerged.

The one in the lead was a boy around eighteen years of age. He had raven black hair, wore a white long sleeved tee shirt over a yellow tunic, red tights, a blue cape and was riding a white horse with black spots. The boy stared straight ahead. His mouth was set in an angry scowl but you could see hurt in his deep chocolate brown eyes.

Following the boy was a girl about his age if not a year younger or so. She had brown hair and wore a long sleeved purple dress, hot pink tights, a gold heart shaped locket and was riding a brown mare. The girl was looking down and guilt and stress were seen in her emerald green eyes.

"Is this the girl?" one of the men whispered.

"Must be." the other shrugged.

The men watched as the two teenagers started across the rope bridge. They had made it to the middle of the bridge when the girl started to speak.

"Johan I-" but she never got to finish her sentence for the bridge gave out beneath their horses and the air was filled with the teens screams and the terrified horses whinnies.

When the screams stopped the two men emerged from the bushes and started down to where the teens had fallen.

Bayard let out a snort as he opened his eyes. The white horse lifted his head and shook it. He untangled his legs and slowly managed to get himself onto all four hooves.

Bayard looked and saw his master lying on the ground unconscious. Bayard trotted over and nudged the squire with his snout, but nothing happened.

The horse looked around and saw that Livy was unconscious as well The white horse saw a brown mass out of the corner of his eye and ran over to his fallen mate.

Brownie wasn't moving, and Bayard nudged the mare's snout with his. Brownie remained unconscious and Bayard let out a pathetic whinnie fearing the worse.

Finally though the brown horses brown eyes peeked open. Bayard nuzzled his mate with relief and Brownie accepted the affection.

Literally using his head, Bayard put his head underneath Brownie's neck and helped his mate get to her feet. Once stable Brownie finally noticed her unconscious master and ran to her aid.

Just like with Bayard and Johan; Brownie nudged Livy with her snout but the girl remained unconscious.

Brownie looked to Bayard and let out a small neigh as if to ask "What do we do now?"

Before Bayard could "reply" two voices rung out.

"What if they survived?" the voice of the first man asked.

"Nobody could survive a fall like that." the second man answered.

The two men came into view and both horses looked to the strange men, to their injured masters, to each other, and then back at the men.

Animals are a lot smarter than we give them credit for. The two horses knew that these men were trouble and that their masters were in danger. And what does any good pet do when their masters are in danger? Protect them of coarse!

"That's a nice sword." one of the men said when he spotted Johan's sword in it's sheath.

"What are you doing?" the other man said when he saw his partner reach for the sword.

"What? He won't be needing it anymore."

Just as the man was about to grab the sword, a hoof came down on top of the man's hand and crushed it to the ground. The man howled with pain as Bayard stomped down.

The second man turned to make a run for it but his partner shouted at him to grab the girl.

As the second man tried to get to Livy, Brownie went up on her hind legs and pawed the air. She went back on all fours and placed her front leg protectively over Livy's unconscious body. She snorted and almost growled at the man, threatening him that if he made one more step he would face her wrath.

"N-nice horsey! Good horsey!" he trembled.

Brownie neighed and went up on her hind legs again and charged at the man.

"You stupid horse! You broke my hand!" the man who was fighting against Bayard cursed clenching his teeth while holding his crushed hand.

Bayard snorted and chased after him. The man ran but soon felt teeth clench onto the seat of his pants. With a quick yank Bayard had yanked off the seat of his pants exposing the man's underpants.

The second man ran for his life from the crazed mare that chased after him like how a hungry lion would chase a zebra.

The man tripped and seeing her chance Brownie turned around and kicked the man with her hind legs as he tried to stand up. The man went flying and crashed into his partner sending them both to the ground.

"Get off me you idiot!" the man with a broken hand barked. Loud neighs interrupted them and both men scrambled to their feet and took off running away from the scene. No amount of gold was worth being mauled to death by a couple of rabid horses.

Bayard went on his hind legs and neighed, pawing his front hooves in the air as if to say "And don't come back!"

The white horse went on all fours and turned back to his mate. Brownie was once again next to Livy and was nudging her. Trying in vain to awaken her master.

Bayard went over to the mare and nudged her neck gently telling her "We must go and get them help."

Brownie looked at the white stallion and nodded her head once as if she understood.

Both horses gave one last glance at their masters and quickly took off running back the way they had come from. Searching desperately for someone who would help their fallen masters.

**Shorter one shot than usual, but still good nonetheless. BTW incase it wasn't obvious, yes Bayard and Brownie are officially a couple. :3 Horses need love too right? XD**

**Anyway as always review.**

**P.S. The next chapter of "Questions" will be out tomorrow.**

**P.S.S. The official date of the TAJP&L sequel is Valentines day. I have recently thought of a different way for the sequel and I am trying to decide whether to go with my original idea or go with this new idea. Either way the story is out on Valentines day. I just hope it lives up to the standards of the last one. (sweatdrop)**

**Anyway as always press the pretty blue button and let me know how you liked this one shot. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Healing

**AN: I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update this story. I have been busy trying to figure out the sequel, and I got another idea for two other stories I'm gonna write. One a Smurfs parody of the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and another that is NOT a smurfs story (shocking! LOL) So yeah. **

**This chapter takes place during "Heart to heart"**

**I do not own any of the smurfs Johan or Peewit. They belong to Peyo**

**I only own Livy.**

"I...I'm so glad Peewit and I found you in the woods that day." Johan said. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it.

"Oh," Livy said, disappointment evident in her voice. "I'm glad you found me too."

"What am I upset for? Like he would ever like me. He's gonna be a knight, and I'm just an ordinary girl from New York." she thought.

"So I see you finally broke a bone." Livy said pushing those thoughts aside faking a smile.

"I told you that you would break a bone one of these days falling from heights."

Johan let out a slight chuckle, "Well this time, my falling fro heights was not by my own doing."

"Well that's true." Livy said trying to ignore the dull throbbing that was coming from her ribs.

"You know, I broke my arm once." she said.

"How?" Johan asked her.

"Bike accident. Hit a rock and crashed. Broke my arm in three places."

"That doesn't sound good." Johan said picturing the accident in his mind.

"Well it hurt, but it got me a new Barbie doll out of it." Livy said with a giggle.

"Barbie?" Johan asked confused.

"It's a type of doll from my time." Livy said not wanting to go into detail. Livy's eyes grew wide when a thought suddenly entered her head.

"Where are Brownie and Bayard?"

"They are fine. Surprisingly they didn't have a scratch on them." the squire explained scratching his head.

"Really? Weird." Livy said. It was getting more painful for her to breathe from the pain in her chest.

"It's a wonder nobody came and, I don't know tried to steal your sword or something while we was unconscious." Livy said.

"It's a miracle that we survived...especially you." the squire said looking at the ground.

The two were silent as they thought about how differently things could have turned out today. One or both of them might not have been there right now.

"I suppose there are guardian angels after all." Livy said more so to herself.

"Yes." Johan sighed. He glanced over at his female friend. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much he wanted to say, but every time he would try; something or someone would interrupt them or he would get tongue tied and change the subject. Plus his past experience with Savina didn't help matters either.

He thought back to the time he and Peewit had first found her unconscious in the forest. True when he first saw her he thought she was pretty, especially her eyes. Oh those beautiful green emerald orbs. So much emotion was held in those things sparkling pools that he could get lost in.

Her eyes changed with her emotions. When she was sad they would turn dull and lifeless, but when she was angry her eyes would burn brightly with a firey fury. If you looked closely you could almost see fire in them. When she was afraid her pupils would grow big and you could just see the fear.

But when Livy was happy her eyes would sparkle. Sparkle like the jewels that was the color of her eyes, but (at least to Johan) no amount of emeralds could compare to the sparkle that would be her eye. And when she laughed, along with sparkling her eyes would dance. That was Johan's favorite shade of her eye color.

But beauty wasn't the only thing he loved about her. She was always so happy go lucky. And brave. Very brave. Words could not describe his feelings and now, after the incidents of today, Johan had realized just as how quickly she had come into his life, she could be gone just as quickly.

"Johan?" her voice brought the squire back to reality.

"Yes M'lady?"

"I...I'm glad were friends." she said, though that was not what she really wanted to say. Yes, she was thankful to have him as a friend, but is that all he would ever be? Just a friend?

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." she would tell herself when she dared to think the impossible. That her and Johan might be more than friends. Because most likely they would remain friends (hopefully) but Johan would find himself some other girl. Maybe even a princess. And really what would you choose? A princess compared to a city girl? Who has the higher odds?

But still, that wouldn't stop her mind from wondering "What if?"

"Livy?"

"Huh?" Livy asked snapping out of it.

"I asked you if you was alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." she immediately cringed from the pain in her head caused by her concussion. "My head just hurts...and my ribs."

"Shall I fetch the Ambassador's wife for you?" Johan asked as he started to reach for his crutches.

"No! No, I'll be fine." she said. Johan gave her a quizzical look but left the crutches where they laid.

"Hey, where's Peewit?" Livy asked just now realizing the jester's absence.

"Knowing him, he's probably eating his sixth helping of dinner." Johan joked.

"Hahaha-ow ow ow!" Livy tried to laugh but as she did it hurt her ribs.

That settled it. Johan reached over and grabbed his crutches.

"I'll be right back." Johan said as he got to his feet-er foot, and hobbled out of the tent. He was not gonna have his love-er friend, in pain. Normally Livy would have objected but the pain was getting harder to ignore.

A few moments later Johan returned with the Ambassador's wife following. Livy shot them a grateful smile as Johan hobbled around and reclaimed his seat on the ground next to Livy.

"This should help with the pain but it will make you sleepy." the Ambassador's wife explained as she thumped the side of a syringe with some white liquid in it.

"Livy's eyes grew wide as she looked at the sharp needle that was on the end of the syringe. Johan saw the scared look in her eye's and gave her hand a small squeeze to let her know that he was there.

Livy let out a slight whimper and tightened her grip on Johan's hand when she felt the needle go in.

"Now you should start feeling sleepy in a few moments." the Ambassador's wife explained as he pulled out the needle. Johan nodded his head at her as Livy lessened her grip.

"Thanks" Livy said as the Ambassador's wife left.

"For what?" Johan asked.

"For...well that." Livy said blushing as she pointed her head towards where their hands were still clasped.

"No worries M'lady."

Livy felt her eyelids grow heavy and she let out a yawn.

Johan smiled at her and gently wrapped and arm around her back, bringing her closer to him. Livy was to tired to protest and rested her head on Johan's chest, smiling as she heard his heartbeat.

"Goodnight M'lady."

"Goodnight Johan" Livy sighed as the medicine took effect and she fell asleep to the sound of Johan's heart beat.

**Can you say "Fluffy" :D Gah! I love writing fluff! By the way people, The sequel to the Adventure's of Johan Peewit and Livy, is out. So yeah read that.**

**As always review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Poker face

**AN: I am so sorry, that I have been slacking in updating this story. I am running out of oneshot ideas, so I think this story is coming to a close, but not yet. I still got a few more ideas. Anyway in this chapter you will learn about Livy's secret talent. ;) **

**This takes place a week before "Teething tots and and accident."**

**I do not own Johan, Peewit, Count Tremaine, Sir Broadback or any of the smurfs. They belong to Peyo**

**I only own my oc's Livy, Philip, Robert and Thomas (yes you get to meet some other oc's that I created)**

Brownie's hooves clip clopped against the cobble stone pavement as she and Livy rode through town one dark cool summer night.

She had been there many times before. So much so that it had become part of Livy's routine, though the place she was going would not be considered a place that a young woman of her age should be at, but as long as Livy didn't do what was normally done at said place she figured it would be alright. Plus she could defend herself and if worse come to worse, she had four (five if you counted Thomas) strong men to protect her.

When horse and rider arrived at said destination, Livy handed Brownie's reins over to the stable hand and she walked through the doors of "The Dancing Dragon" the towns local tavern.

Livy took off her orange cape as her eyes adjusted to the light from the candles that lit the tavern; setting the room in an orange yellow glow.

"Hey Livy!" Thomas said as he passed her, carrying a tray of dirty dishes.

"Hey Thomas." Livy replied to the bar tender. After the singing contest at Festival Day, Johan and Peewit properly introduced the two and have become pretty good friends ever since.

"You better get going. They've been waiting on you." Thomas said, picking up an empty mug from a nearby table.

"I know." Livy said.

"You want your usual?"

"Yes please." Livy chirped as she headed to her usual table. She weaved through the crowd, being careful not to trip over the occasional drunk who had passed out on the floor until she saw four familiar faces.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Sir Broadback said once he spotted the girl.

"We was about ready to send a search party for you lass." Count Tremaine joked as Livy took her seat.

"Sorry, but Peewit wanted me to listen to a new song he wrote, and then Dame Barbra got on my case about running in the halls. "This is a castle Miss Olivia! A proper lady does not run!" Livy explained, imitating Dame Barbra's high pitched voice, which caused a chuckle to come from the knights.

"I tell you what; sometimes I'd like to tell that Dame Barbra to stick all that proper lessons bull up her-"

"ROBERT!" Philip exclaimed.

"...nose..." Robert mumbled. Which caused another chuckle to erupt from the knights and girl.

"Alright, so ale for the knights and a lemonade for the pretty young lady." Thomas suddenly interrupted as he came over carrying a tray of said drinks. He handed each person there drink and then placed a bowl of a strange looking food in front of them.

"What's this stuff Thomas?" Philip asked as the men eyed the bowl.

"Something my dad is working on." Thomas explained. "They're potatoe slices that were deep fried in oil. He called them...What did he call them?"

"Potatoe chips son!" and older gentleman with sky blue eye's and gray hair explained as he walked over to the table. "And tonight I'm giving away a free bowl to try and see how the public likes it."

"I like it!" Livy offered as she popped one in her mouth.

"Thank you M'lady." Thomas' father said patting the girl on her shoulder. And both father and son disappeared into the kitchen.

"Alrighty, so Livy did you bring them?" Philip asked as he took a sip of his ale.

Livy smirked and pulled out a deck of playing cards from her pocket.

"Okay gentlemen. The game is poker and you know the rules." Livy said as she shuffled the deck. The four men pulled out their money pouches and tossed their crowns into the center of the table. After Livy passed out the cards and tossed in her own bets they were ready to begin.

"Okay guys. Let's play."

Hours had passed and the five were still at it. A small crowd had formed around the table watching the poker match. This was not an uncommon thing for the players and they had learned to block out the stares of the audience.

"I'm out!" Robert huffed.

"Me too." Philip added placing his cards on the table. The two men had lost all their bets and Sir Broadback had long since lost, leaving only Livy and Count Tremaine left.

A small crowd gathered around the table watching the two remaining players. Both of which were the best out of the group, but this was the first that the two squared off against each other.

"My money's on Tremaine." one man said.

"Hmm I dunno, Livy is a pretty fierce poker player herself." Thomas countered.

"Bah! She's but a child. She can't be that good." the man scoffed.

"You wanna bet on it?" Thomas asked. Livy smiled slightly when she heard this. Thomas believed in her that much as to place a bet for her to win. She just hoped she could live up to his expectations.

Tremaine and Livy were lost to the world around them. All that was there was them, the cards and the drinks that sat on either side. As they played, each made idle chit chat with the other, trying to throw them off their game. So far nothing managed to jag the others nerves...that is until-

"So lass," Count Tremaine purred as he glanced up from his cards at his opponent. "I hear that, you have been getting close to my squire Johan."

Livy had been drinking her lemonade when the Count said this, and she spit out the drink that was in her mouth and started to choke. A few people had to move out of the way of the fly away drink.

"W-who (cough cough) told you (cough cough cough) that!" Livy demanded trying to catch her breath.

"Nobody told me lass, I just heard it through the grape vine." Count Tremaine replied smoothly. Now he had her worked up.

"Well whatever you heard, it's false! Completely untrue!" Livy defended her face bright red. Thomas held back a chuckle.

"Calm yourself lass, I was just merely making conversation." the Count replied. Livy saw a twinkle in his eye as he said this and she knew right away that she had fallen for his trap. To get her all riled up and make her mess up her game. Well he may have gotten a reaction out of her but he will not win the game. Johan's sponser or not, Livy wasn't afraid of him losing to her.

The two returned to the game more determined than ever to make the other one lose. Livy saw the smirk that formed on the Count's lips.

"Well Livy it was a pleasure playing with you but I believe that I am the winner," he said as he placed his cards on the table showing four Queens.

"Hmm, well good sir it appears that you have." Livy sighed. Count Tremaine leaned back in his seat with a triumphant smile on his face.

"I said it APPEARS that you have." Livy said her smirk growing on her face. She leaned forward and slammed her cards onto the table.

"Four Kings!"

Count Tremaine was so shocked that he fell backwards in his chair and the small crowd cheered. Well except for the ones who were betting for Tremaine to win.

"Come to Momma!" Livy cheered as she grabbed her winnings and started to put them in her own money bag.

Count Tremaine stood to his feet and pushed the chair back up properly.

"Well I must say, it is an honor to lose to such a talented layer as you M'lady." the Count said as the two shook hands.

"So same time next week?"

"Same time next week."

Livy bid the knights farewell and tossed a few crowns at Thomas as she bid him farewell as well. She left through "The Dancing Dragon"'s door and was just about to set off for home when someone calling for her made her stop.

"You forgot your cloak Livy." Thomas' father said as he came into the stables.

"Oh thanks Mr. Kirpatrick." Livy said taking her cape from the older man and tied it around her neck.

"Now I know I'm just an old man, and it's probably none of my business," Mr. Kirpatrick started. "But would you mind if I made a little statement?"

"Of coarse not." Livy said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think that you and that squire would make a cute couple." the tavern owner said with a smile.

"Um...that's nice but were just friends." Livy said her face bright red. "Just friends and nothing more."

Mr. Kirpatrick chuckled quietly. "M'lady, we Kirpatricks have a sixth sense about these things. It might not happen right away, but trust me it will."

"I'll keep that in mind." Livy said once she had gotten on Brownie. "I'll see you next week Mr. Kirpatrick." Livy said as she led Brownie out of the stables. Mr. Kirpatrick bid his own farewells and returned to his business.

"I hate to say this Brownie, but I think Mr. Kirpatricks age is finally catching up to him." Livy said. Moreso trying to convince herself than the horse.

"Can you imagine? Me and Johan? Together? That's just crazy." Livy said with a nervous laugh. Though once the words were spoken she couldn't help but to imagine.

"Oh! Stop it Livy!" she chastised herself. "That's never gonna happen."

She rode onward, though feeling not as joyful as she had when she had left.

**AN: So Livy is a poker freak! Yeah-yuh! LOL And apparently this "sixth sense" that Thomas has runs in the family. :)**

**So as always please review. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 Livy's Song

**AN: Wow! Two updates in one day? Sweetness! Anyway I would like to give special thanks to Luckynumber18 (Witty). He gave me a link to a youtube video that had this song in it and he said that it reminds him of Livy and Johan. So after watching the video (multiple times) inspiration struck! **

**This chapter takes place during the weeks that Livy and Johan were recovering from their injuries after the bridge collapse. So between "Heart to Heart" and "Just a Kiss."**

**As always I do not own Johan Peewit or any of the smurfs. I only own Livy.**

"No! No! Johan! Johan wake up! Wake up you idiot!" Livy screamed shaking the dead squire that she held in her arms. The tears blinding her vision. A dark evil laughter sounded in her ears and chills ran down her spine. Out from the mist the mysterious laughing figure emerged. That laugh, that horrible horrible laugh.

Livy shot up straight in bed panting and then cringing in from the pain she felt in her still bandaged chest.

"Just a dream...It was just a dream." she chanted as she felt the tears shed. This was the seventh night in a row that she had had the same nightmare and frankly Livy was starting to get sleep deprived.

Before she would have the nightmare just every once in awhile, then once a week, and now it was every night. As many times as she had been having this nightmare it still never failed to shake her to her core. She could remember every moment. Every horrifying moment. Every word, every scream of pain and fear. Everything.

So it was no wonder why Livy was now starting to dread going to sleep. She knew that this was not healthy and she needed rest so her body could heal. Already the affects of her sleep deprevation were starting to take their tole.

Just earlier that day when she and Johan were trying to have a conversation Livy had to keep pinching herself to stay awake and listen. Not to mention that the semi constant dull pain in her chest was ever so slowly wearing her out as well.

Well there was no way that she was going to go back to sleep right now. She crawled out of bed and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of her chair and wrapped it around herself as she sat down on the window seat.

"Full moon tonight." Livy whispered. She just sat there for the longest time looking out at the moon and letting her mind wander.

She moved her leg slightly and heard a light thump. Livy looked down and saw that it was the teddy bear that Johan had won for her on Festival Day. She smiled as she picked up the stuffed bear.

She smiled as she remembered the moment when Johan actually handed her the bear and her heart did a little flutter. The same little flutter that it would do every time that she would see him...Every time that she heard his voice...every time they would touch.

Livy sighed as her smile fell. Who was she kidding?

"He's gonna be a freaking knight someday. He's gonna have girls throwing themselves at him. Some of them even princesses maybe. What guy in their right mind would pick a klutzy orphan nobody from New York?" Livy asked the bear.

She cringed as she felt another small wave of pain shoot through her chest. She was so tired. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she let them fall as she silently wept. For her lack of sleep, from the pain from her injuries, but most of all she wept for the fear and uncertainty concerning her nightmare and for what will never happen between her and Johan.

Livy wiped her tears and did the thing that she would usually do when she was upset. She got to her feet and walked over to her dresser and searched through the drawer, until she felt the cool, familiar metal that was her ipod.

She pulled out the music device and turned it on as she walked back to the window seat. She thumbed through the songs, her face glowing in the light of the ipod and moon, until she found the song that would best describe her feelings right now.

She put the earbuds in her ears and quietly sang along.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

_And will we every end up together?_

_Oh whoa_

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No I think not_

_It's never to become_

_For I am not the one_

Livy let out a shaky sigh. She was about to fall asleep again and she knew it. She couldn't fight it any longer. She was to exhausted, and she climbed back into her bed.

"_For I am not the one."_ She whispered into the night as a single tear slid down her nose and onto the pillow as she reluctantly slipped off into sleep.

**AN: Dang! I don't think I've written anything this angsty before. I must say I don't think I did half bad if I do say so myself. LOL**

**So the song is "Sally's Song" from Tim Burtons "The Nightmare Before Christmas." Though it's supposed to be Amy Lee's version. Try listening to Amy Lee's version as you read. It gives a whole new depth to the story.**

**As always please review Oh and I also have a poll up on my profile for who should be Esmeralda in my Smurfs Hunchback of Notre Dame parody. It's all ready to go except for Esmeralda's character. So please vote in my poll and leave a review. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 Family issue's

**AN: I know I know I should be working on "Questions" right now, and I am and it will be a long chapter, but this idea just popped into my mind, I don't know why but it did and I could not resist. And besides this hasn't been updated in forever. **

**Warning! This chapter contains violence and is a little bit darker than normal, BUT nothing to graphic.**

**This chapter takes place during "The Magic Fountain part II"**

**I do not own Johan Peewit or any of the smurfs. I only own Livy**

**Enjoy!**

After gathering the driftweed, the rest of the boat ride home was pretty much uneventful. The most excitement was when Peewit would lose his lunch. The rest of the trip was filled with a lot of talking and watching the waves. Stories were told and Livy had taught everyone how to play rock paper scissors but that was pretty much it.

After the sun had set and the stars filled the night sky everyone found a spot on the boat, curled up and went to sleep.

Livy rested her head on some rolled up rope that acted as a pillow and looked at the moon as the waves gently rocked her into a deep sleep.

A ten year old Livy sat in the backseat of the family car, her belly full of pizza and was telling her parents about something funny that a kid at her school had done that day.

"So then Kevin walked across the floor but didn't see the wet floor sign so the next thing we know, he's sliding across the floor and somehow ended up in the splits!"

"Oh my!" Livy's mother exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"So what happened next?" Livy's father asked as he glanced at his daughter in the mirror.

"When Kevin stood up he didn't realize he had split his pants in the process and everyone laughed when they saw his Star Wars underwear." Livy snickered picturing the image.

"Hey, Star Wars is a classic." her father defended.

"Says the man who still had Star Trek sheets on his bed at age fifteen." her mother scoffed.

"That's a classic as well."

"Dad your a nerd." Livy joked.

"And proud!"

"JEFF LOOKOUT!"

All Livy could remember next after that was bright head lights shining into her eyes, the sound of tires squealing and then the sickening sound of glass shattering. Everything went black after that.

"_Beep...Beep...Beep"_

That was the first thing Livy heard as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and all she could see was white. White walls, white, lights, white white white.

Her head was spinning and as she moved her hand she felt something tug on hit. She turned her head and realized that there was an IV in her hand. She looked around and realized that she was in a hospital.

She heard a click and the door opened and a nurse and a doctor walked in.

"Oh! Your awake." The nurse said.

"Olivia?" the doctor said softly as he pulled up a chair next to her bed. "I'm Dr. Thompson and this is Nurse Allie."

"Hi?" Livy said feeling confused and a little nervous. "What-what happened?"

"You was in a car crash sweetie." Nurse Allie said sitting on the edge of the bed. "A drunk driver hit your car and you ran off the side of the road and rolled over."

Livy said nothing but was shocked to say the least. "Where are my parents?"

Dr. Thompson and Nurse Allie's faces fell and they eyed each other warily.

Livy's stomach tightened in a knot when they wouldn't answer right away. "Where are my parents?"

"Olivia," Dr. Thompson sighed as he took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. "This...this isn't going to be easy for you to hear."

"Where are my parents?" Livy asked a third time, her fear growing.

"Sweetie," Nurse Allie said grabbing her hand. "Your...your parents died in the car crash."

All the oxygen was sucked out of the room and Livy's blood ran cold. "W-what?"

"Were so sorry." Dr. Thompson said.

Livy felt her eyes well up with tears. "Your lying...YOUR LYING! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOUR LYING! BOTH OF YOU ARE LYING!" she shouted even though she knew deep down that they weren't.

"Were so sorry sweetie." Livy yanked her hand out of the nurse's hand and started to shake uncontrollably. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening!

"It can't be true! It just can't be! Mom! Dad!" Livy covered her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

The scene changed and now Livy was standing in a grave yard wearing a black dress and her mother's locket, which she had not taken off since Nurse Allie gave it to her. Joannie gave her friends hand a squeeze, trying to comfort her as they lowered the caskets into the ground. Not much longer after that, the morners left one by one, leaving only Livy...and her uncle.

Livy was never really close with her Uncle Dave before. Not that she didn't try to be friendly when he would come to visit but for some reason he and her dad had never been to close. It was only after that Livy was forced to move in with him did she realize why.

Empty beer bottles and cigarette butt's lay scattered along the floor with empty take out containers and various other junk. The house had a permanent stench of smoke and beer linger in the air.

About a week or so after she first moved in, Livy got her first beating. Her uncle was beyond drunk and unfortunately for Livy, he was a violent drunk. He shouted horrible swears and even blamed Livy for what had happened to her parents.

Livy shook as she had washed the blood off her face from her busted lip. From then on things only got worse.

As the years went by her uncle went from using his fist and kicking her, to throwing nearby objects at her. Most often a beer bottle but the worst was the baseball bat. She had only been hit with it two times but both times Livy didn't wake up till the next morning and Livy was always afraid that the next time she wouldn't wake up.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" Uncle Dave yelled as Livy ducked another flying beer bottle.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Livy shrieked as she huddled in the corner

"SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN MY SIDE SINCE THE DAY THAT I GOT YOU! Always "I gotta do my homework!" and tripping over every thing! Your nothing but trouble! Your a worthless piece of crap!"

Livy said nothing but huddled in the corner scared out of her mind. Her uncle turned and stormed out of the room and returned a few seconds later with a bat in hand.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The bloodcurdling scream caused everyone on the tiny boat to wake up with a start. Peewit jumped a foot in the air and Johan grabbed his sword.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Peewit asked looking around.

"AAAHHH!"

"What's wrong with Livy?" Clumsy asked as everyone eyed the girl as she thrashed in her sleep.

"She's having another nightmare!" Johan explained as everyone ran over.

"Livy! Livy wake up! Smurf up!"

"Not the bat! Not the bat please!" Livy begged sobbing and screaming.

"M'lady wake up! Your dreaming"

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" Livy whimpered "Your hurting me!"

"OLIVIA!" everyone screamed. Livy's eye's flew open and was silent as she looked at her friends and then broke down crying. Johan trapped the girl in a hug and Livy clung to his shirt.

Peewit patted her on the back and the smurfs either hugged her or patted her.

"What happened Livy?" Peewit asked once the girl calmed down enough to speak.

"Very bad nightmare." Livy sniffed still in Johan's arms.

"About what?" Brainy asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

Livy said nothing for a few moments but looked down and watched the tears fall.

"Please tell us Livy." Smurfette said quietly placing her hands on Livy's foot.

"We want to help." Papa Smurf said.

"...My Uncle..." she whispered.

There was a stunned silence and Livy felt Johan tighten his grip on her.

"He can't hurt you anymore." Johan said.

"I know," Livy sniffed "but...it's hard to get completely over something like that."

Livy took a few deep breathes in and out and tried to calm herself down, but it was useless. She started shaking again and the tears flooded down her face. She was embarrassed for crying in front of everyone but she couldn't help it.

Johan pulled the girl closer to him and Peewit wrapped her blanket around her shoulders.

"Livy?" Papa said quietly as he hoped on top of a barrel to be eye level with the girl.

"W-what?"

"Look, I know that none of us could even begin to smurf what you have went through." Papa started. "You have been through so much heartache and both physical and emotional pain in your young life then what most people have been through in their whole lives."

"You got that right." Livy thought as she wiped away a tear.

"But, for whatever reason you came here, your away from your Uncle and no longer have to live in fear of him."

Livy said nothing but listened.

"M'lady?"

Livy looked up at Johan and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know you probably feel all alone in the world sometimes," Johan started "but your not. You have us."

"Were your family now Livy." Peewit said placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"And that means that whoever smurfs with you smurfs with us to!" Hefty said as he punched the air.

"And we'll never let anyone harm you ever again." Johan swore looking the girl straight in the eyes.

Livy smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around at all her friends. Each and everyone of them giving her a reassuring comforting smile. Letting her know that they were there for her and always will be.

"Thanks guys." Livy whispered. Next thing she knew she was trapped in the middle of a group hug.

"Can we smurf back to bed now?" Brainy asked.

Everyone chuckled and went back to where they were previously sleeping.

"Are you gonna be alright now Livy?" Johan asked before he rose to his feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Livy replied. Johan smiled and patted the girl on the back as he went back over to the steering wheel.

Livy smiled to herself as she watched him go. She lied back down and her eyes began to droop.

Yes. She's gonna be just fine.

**AN: I know this was a lot more dark than what I normally write, but I figured that Livy needed a fluffy friendship/family moment with her new found friends. :) **

**As always let me know what you think by leaving a review. Bye bye! **


End file.
